<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't go breaking my heart by XOLove47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294475">don't go breaking my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47'>XOLove47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Karaoke, Minor Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:36:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Out to celebrate Daisy's birthday, Jemma and Bobbi are roped into singing karaoke together.</p><p>[Written for The Final Mission Rarepair Exchange]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons, Jemma Simmons &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't go breaking my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/gifts">independentalto</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Final Mission Rarepair exchange, the wonderful independentalto prompted me with "we both got forced into singing together at the bar's karaoke night and I can't sing for shit but HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD" and this was the result!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jemma sipped on her drink, a fruity pink concoction that the bartender had recommended. It even had one of those little umbrellas in it, which was always a plus in her book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, she’d be holed up in the library working on her dissertation on a Friday night. But tonight wasn’t any ordinary night-- it was her best friend’s birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy loved celebrating birthdays-- something that Jemma had learned first hand when, in their first week of college, Daisy insisted on throwing her a party. They barely knew each other at that point, but the amount of care and thought she had put into making sure that Jemma’s first birthday away from home was a good one cemented their friendship. They had been inseparable ever since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was no surprise that Daisy went all out for her own birthday. This year, Daisy had decided that she wanted to karaoke. And Daisy being Daisy, she had found a tiki-themed karaoke bar that was way cooler than it had any right to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy and her boyfriend, Daniel were currently up on stage belting out a surprisingly good rendition of “You’re the One that I Want” from Grease. The rest of patrons were singing along and cheering, as the pair hammed it up for the audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they sang the final note, the bar broke out into thunderous applause. Daisy took an exaggerated bow and grabbed Daniel’s hand as they made their way back to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trip let out a low whistle, “Girl, you rocked that. And Sousa, you weren’t too bad either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy took a sip of her drink and smiled, “Thanks. You can’t go wrong with a little Grease. Helps if you have a good partner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Daniel’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, get a room you two,” Trip teased.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy blushed, “Alright, alright. So who’s next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deke piped up, “I’m already signed up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody? C’mon guys, don’t be lame.” Daisy said, ignoring Deke. “What about you, Jemma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma choked on her drink, “Me? No, no. Definitely not. You know I’m a terrible singer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve lived with you for years and have heard you sing in the shower, so I know for a fact that’s not true,” Daisy said, with a glint in her eye.  “But, what if you had someone up there with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daisy, you know Fitz had to go out of town--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t talking about our erstwhile friend. By the way, I’m not sure I buy that excuse and I’ll be having a chat with Fitz about it later,” Daisy rolled her eyes. “But, if you had let me finish, I was going to suggest that you and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bobbi</span>
  </em>
  <span> sing together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group swung in the direction of the statuesque blonde, who up until that point had been pretty quiet. Bobbi worked with Daisy at Shield Corp and had joined them for happy hour a few times, but Jemma hadn’t said more than a few words to her before. Which if she was being honest with herself, was because Bobbi was absolutely stunning, not to mention smart and funny, and Jemma tended to get tongue-tied around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, I don’t know...” Bobbi hedged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma crossed her arms, “See, she doesn’t want to do it either, but is too polite to say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleeeease? C’mon, it’s my birthday. You guys wouldn’t deny someone a birthday wish, would you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has us there,” Bobbi conceded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma huffed, “Fine. I’ll do it. But don’t think I won’t remember this when my birthday rolls around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy pumped her fist in the air, “Yes! I’ll sign you guys up with the DJ and you can pick a song.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy thrust a binder in their direction before running off in the direction of the DJ before they could change their mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma shook her head as she slid over next to Bobbi, “Sorry about all this. Once Daisy gets an idea in her head, she can be a bit single minded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Bobbi said, waving her off. “Besides, it’ll give us an opportunity to get to know each other a bit. Daisy talks about you all the time at work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only good things, I hope,” Jemma blushed. “You too. She says you’re the only other competent person in your department.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s true-- the rest of the team are idiots,” Bobbi laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking for a distraction, Jemma flipped through the songbook and pointed at a song, “What about this one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, maybe not-- it’s a pretty difficult song. Whitney loves her high notes,” Bobbi said. “If you’re nervous about singing, we might want to pick something a little easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have something in mind?” Jemma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi quickly paged through the book, before landing on a song that made her smile, “Ah, here we go! This one’s perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peering over Bobbi’s shoulder, Jemma wrinkled her nose at her selection, “Hmm, I don’t know. Isn’t that a love song?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s honestly just a classic karaoke duet. Nobody will think twice about it,” Bobbi shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, if you’re sure,” Jemma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. You can take this part and I’ll take the other,” she directed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you think best. I put myself in your obviously capable hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi had a glint in her eye, “Excellent. Now, let’s go to the bar and get you a shot or two of liquid courage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s probably a good idea. Though, honestly, there’s not enough alcohol in the world to make me feel comfortable up there,” Jemma sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s put that theory to the test, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>All too soon for Jemma’s liking, it was their turn. Deke had just wrapped up a pretty good cover of “Don’t You Forget About Me” that had really got the crowd going and she was more nervous than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You’re looking a little green,” Bobbi questioned, her voice laced with concern. “You know, we don’t have to do this. Daisy will understand, she’s your best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma shook her head, “I’ll be fine, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi looked unconvinced, but before she could say anything else, the DJ picked up the mike, “Okay, up next, we have Jemma &amp; Bobbi singing ‘Don’t Go Breaking My Heart.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy and the rest of their friends cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma smiled nervously, “Too late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, in that case, let’s just go have some fun, okay?” Bobbi said, bumping her shoulder playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair walked up on stage and took their places behind the two microphones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the first bars of the song played, Jemma waited for the words to light up on the screen in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she warbled, “Don't go breaking my heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t if I tried,” Bobbi sang in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike Jemma, Bobbi could clearly sing. Jemma was so entranced, she almost missed her next line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gathered her wits just in time and sang, “Honey, if I get restless--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, you're not that kind,” Bobbi crooned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi calling her baby, even in the context of the song, made Jemma’s heart flutter, but she pushed through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the first chorus, Bobbi slung her arm over Jemma’s shoulder, an electricity buzzing between them as they swayed in unison to the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the song went on, Jemma got more and more comfortable, both with Bobbi and being up on stage. They were having a lot of fun, dancing and pantoming parts of the song as they belted out the lyrics. The pair fed on the energy of the audience that was cheering them on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the last chords playing in the background, Jemma and Bobbi stood back to back and each raised an arm with a flourish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their friends burst into applause, as Bobbi pulled her into a quick hug. So quick it was over before Jemma could even register what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys were awesome,” Daisy complimented, when they had made it back to their table. “See that wasn’t so bad, was it, Jem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma rolled her eyes, “Only because Bobbi is so talented. I could have never done it without her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi blushed and ducked her head at the praise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but it was a total team effort. You did great up there!” Bobbi insisted. “I’m gonna head to the bar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy tapped the full glass in front of her, “I’m all set, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma “I’d love another rum punch, if you </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One rum punch coming up,” Bobbi said, before making a beeline for the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you and Bobbi seem to be hitting it off,” Daisy said pointedly, once Bobbi was out of earshot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, she is amazing,” Jemma gushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should ask her out. You’re single, she’s single…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma narrowed her eyes, “Daisy, I swear to God, if you orchestrated this whole thing to set me up with Bobbi, I’m going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. Birthday or not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No comment,” Daisy said, taking a sip of her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daisy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine. I might have paired you two up to give you a shove in the right direction. Which, in my defense, apparently worked like a charm,” Daisy smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s no excuse!” Jemma said, indignant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want you to be happy, Jems,” Daisy insisted. “But, if you can look me in the eye right now and tell me you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> interested, I promise I’ll drop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blush crept up Jemma’s cheeks, as she tried and failed to stammer out a rebuttal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, you can’t do it! I knew it, you do like her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to sit here and take this,” Jemma huffed, as she stood up from the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell Bobbi I say hi,” Daisy teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the fact that finding Bobbi had been her intention, Jemma hated that Daisy could read her so well, so she headed off in the direction of the bathroom instead, just to prove her wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After splashing some water on her face and touching up her makeup, Jemma went to rejoin the group, but bumped into Bobbi on her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi smiled, “There you are! When you weren’t there when I got back from the bar, I was afraid you ran off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma shook her head, “Nope, you’re stuck with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Bobbi smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma looked at her friends and then back at Bobbi. “Do you want to get some air?” Jemma asked, gesturing to the bar’s outdoor space. “I can barely hear myself think in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair stayed outside talking and enjoying the warm summer night. The more Jemma got to know Bobbi, the harder it was to ignore how much she liked her. And if she wasn’t misreading the signals, Bobbi seemed to like her too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Daisy’s advice ringing in her ears and alcohol coursing through her veins, Jemma blurted out, “Would you maybe want to go out sometime? Like on a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Absolutely,” Bobbi quickly agreed. “I thought you’d never ask. I swear, I was this close to just asking you out myself, Daisy’s advice be damned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma furrowed her brow, “Wait, what does Daisy have to do with it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you, Jemma,” Bobbi said directly. “I have since we met, but since you were always so quiet around me, I broke down and asked Daisy for some advice. One of the things she suggested was that I let you make the first move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a lot for Jemma to process. Shaking her head at the amount of meddling Daisy had done, Jemma said, “Daisy and I are going to have a talk about her butting into my love life, but for the record, I like you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi beamed, “Yeah?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jemma confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all the inducement Bobbi needed to cross the short distance between them and kiss her. Jemma could still taste the fruity cocktail on her lips, as Bobbi’s hands ghosted down her back before settling on her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Jemma breathed, when they broke apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted to do that all night,” Bobbi grinned. “Now, don’t go breaking my heart, Jemma Simmons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t if I tried,” Jemma replied with equal warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a beat, the pair cracked up at their private joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma couldn’t remember the last time she felt this happy and carefree-- she had a feeling this was the start of something really good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Daisy was going to be insufferable with her “I told you so’s”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over at Bobbi, Jemma knew she was worth it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first time writing Simmorse! Hopefully it wasn't too bad :) As always, feel free to come say hi on tumblr @accio-the-force!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>